


Learning to Relax

by Azuremosquito



Series: College Age [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett thinks his new boyfriend should learn how to relax a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Relax

Anders’ eyes flew open with a start.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit._

Not again.

Shoving Garrett’s arm off of his chest, Anders rolled out of bed and hit the carpet in motion. He was late again!

Garrett sat up in the bed, dark hair disheveled in a way that had no business looking that good first thing in the morning, the blankets pooling around his hips. “Wha’zit?” He mumbled, digging the heel of his palm into an eye and yawning.

“I’m late,” Anders snapped, grabbing clothes at random, blonde hair disheveled as he rummaged through drawers. “ _Again!_ ”

“Aw, c’mon, Andy. You don’t even have class today,” Garrett groused, flopping back down on the bed and sprawling luxuriously. “It’s Saturday!” 

“I have study group at the library, because, in case you’ve forgotten, finals are in two weeks. And then I’m supposed to meet Leli for lunch and help her with her chemistry homework. Then, I have to get over to the crisis center because I’m on duty this afternoon. And then I have to come home and start writing my thesis paper.”

Garrett was fairly certain his roommate barely paused for breath during that tirade. He blinked at the med student in disbelief. “Geez, Anders…” There was genuine concern in the brunette’s tone, now. “You need to take more time to relax. You’re gonna burn yourself out, going nonstop like this.” And, it hung unsaid between them, start doing Justice again.

“Yeah, whatever,” Anders replied, distracted. Having finally located a clean pair of briefs, he flung open the door and disappeared.

Garrett let out an explosive sigh and scrubbed at his face. A moment later, the sound of running water in the bathroom caused the man to grin. Anders was going to relax if he had anything to say about it.

——-

 

———-

Anders stood with his head directly underneath the water, hands braced against the wall on either side of the showerhead. He knew he didn’t have time for a leisurely scrub, but he needed a minute to wake up. The aches he had been fighting for days were mercifully gone, but in their wake, they left behind trembling muscles. His stomach cramped and he took a deep breath, swallowing hard as he fought through the withdrawals.

If he was ever going to be a surgeon, he couldn’t have shaky hands. Besides, he owed it to Garrett. He could do this. He was done with Justice.

The bathroom door opened and Anders straightened up quickly, shaking water out of his face. He didn’t want Garrett to see him like this. The shower curtain slid back with a screech and Garrett stepped in with him.

“Garrett, I don’t have time-”

“Time for what?” Garrett asked, innocently as he reached past Anders for the bottle of shampoo. “I’m just here to conserve water.” He grinned disarmingly and Anders sighed. It was impossible to stay irritated with the man. “Turn around,” Garrett ordered, squeezing shampoo into his hand and motioning with his fingers for Anders to move when the blonde failed to comply.

Stifling another sigh, Anders did as he was told, grunting in surprise when Garrett placed lathered hands into his hair. His eyelids fluttered closed and he groaned quietly as strong fingers kneaded his scalp, working the shampoo into his shoulder-length hair.

“Geez, Andy, you’re tense as fuck,” Garrett muttered, his fingers working their way down his roommate’s neck when he was finished with the hair. He dug in with his thumbs, attempting to smooth away the tension he found there. Anders only gave a low groan in response, his chin dipping down to rest against his chest, occasionally emitting soft noises of pleasure. Garrett fell silent, not wanting to distract Anders from his well-deserved relaxation time.

Neither spoke for a time, Garrett’s skilled hands working down Anders’ back and ferreting out every knot of tension, patiently smoothing it all away. Anders occasionally hissed when his lover found a particularly stubborn knot, but it would soon turn into a relieved sigh. By the time Garrett worked down to his lower back, he was sagging back trustingly into the man’s hands.

Finally, satisfied that Anders was as relaxed as he could make him, Garrett’s hands slid around his partner’s waist and pulled him back against his chest, lowering his head to place a kiss on Andy’s shoulder.

“I don’t deserve you,” Anders murmured, reaching up to caress the side of Garrett’s face as the hot water steamed around them.

“Pshh,” Garrett protested, giving the man a squeeze. “You work so hard, you deserve a nice massage now and then.” He pressed a kiss to Anders scruffy cheek. “You need a shave. Now rinse your hair and get outta here already.” He slapped Andy’s ass and stepped out of the shower, leaving the med student alone and pondering the state of his life these days.


End file.
